Hot Rain
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun Enjoy!


Hot Rain

Summary : KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun ~Enjoy!

**Warn : Boyslove, Crackpair, eyd yang tak sesuai, typos! Drabbel.**

**Just close your tab if you don't like! DLDR! **

**AceIce29 present**

"Andweee... Astaga Zelo-ya bagaimana ini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai coklat madu gusar. Ia sudah mondar-mandir memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

Jadi?

Jadi, masalahnya adalah...

"Ya, Sehun! jangan cuman mondar-mandir aja! Kita gak punya banyak wakt lagi bodoh!" Zelo menatap keadaan luar asramanya. Hujan lebat disertai angin-angin. Dan hebatnya mereka lupa bahwa malam ini, sekolah mengadakan Lomba Cerdas Cermat tahunan. Dimana seluruh murid diwajibkan menonton di Aula saja asrama sudah sepi. Dan Sehun, Zelo, dua murid kelas XI itu dengan lelapnya tertidur setelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan Fisika sore tadi, membuat mereka telat.

"Ini sudah jam 8.30, dan acara pasti sudah mulai! Setidaknya kita hadir meski terlambat, apa kau mau mendapat hukuman keji dari komisi kedisiplinan? Astaga membayangkan Daehyun Hyung membersihkan toilet namja selama seminggu kemarin gara-gara telat masuk asrama membuat aww, menjijikkan sekali"

"Jadi?" Sehun tanya balik.

Zelo meletakkan hoodienya di kepala. Tak lupa memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"1...

"2...

"3...

Dengan segala kenekatan mereka berlari menembus dinginnya hujan yang mengguyur 'Kyung Ahn SHS'. Jangan tanyakan mengenai payung, dua orang ini tak mengindahkan perkataan Kepsek untuk membawa payung ke asrama. Dan jika bukan karena hukuman komisi kedisiplinan 'Xi Luhan' yang terkenal sangat kreatif menghukum orang sehingga membuat orang yang dihukum kapok, Sehun tidak akan menuruti ide konyol Zelo. Berlari menembus hujan menuju aula, malam-malam, gelap, dan berjarak 200 meter dari asramanya. Oh, no!

.(Run...)

.(Run...)

.(Run...)

"Zelo... ! hyaa.. kau cepat sekali berlarinya. Astaga kau tidak basah? Kurasa bajuku basah semua!" Lapor Sehun sambil melihat ke arah tubuhnya.

Zelo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, membuat Sehun sebal karena telah diabaikan. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di teras Aula, dan seperti dugaan Cerdas Cermat sedang berlangsung. Dan dipintu masuk Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang sedang menjaga. Mencatat nama anak-anak yang tidak hadir. Komisi kedisiplinan itu memang benar-benar.

.

.

.

"Kukira kalian tidak akan datang, padahal aku sudah merencanakan hukuman yang pas untuk kalian. Tapi, sepertinya aku mencobakannya lain kali. Eh, tidak tetap saja kalian terlambat jadi harus mendapat hukuman." Monolognya –Luhan.

Zelo dalam mode siap memprotes begitu juga Sehun. demi apa? Mendapat hukuman dari Luhan adalah hal terburuk. Dia bukan guru, tapi berkuasa seperti guru saja. astaga.

"Tapi, kami tetap datang kan sunbae! Tolong hargai usaha kami!" Mohon Zelo. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Luhan tetap pada keputusannya.

"Benar sunbae, kami tadi tertidur, kami benar-benar tidak sengaja, jangan berikan hukuman aneh-aneh pada kami" Sehun ikut-ikutan memohon. Jujur selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapat hukuman dari Luhan, dan Sehun sama sekali tak berminat untuk itu.

"Tidk bisa, jika kau berani berbuat maka kau berani bertanggung jawab!" Jawab Luhan keukeuh.

Sehun dan Zelo muram seketika, percuma saja mereka hujan-hujanan seperti ini. namun, pada akhinrnya mendapat hukuman juga. Mana mereka sudah kedinginan lagi.

"Sunbae..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hanya di jawab gelengan Luhan

"Sunbae..."

Lagi-lagi gelengan

"Luhan..."

Seketika Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jujur, namanya dipanggil begitu ia sedikit tersentak.

"Astaga kenapa mereka basah?"

"Mereka telat, dan mereka bodoh datang kesini tidak memakai payung" Jelas Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Mereka sedang tawar-menawar soal hukuman mengenai keterlambatan mereka"

"Astaga, kau ini tidak kasihan, mereka sudh bersusah payahdatang, memang apa alasan mereka terlambat.?"

"Suho jangan ikut campur, ini bagianku! Kedisiplinan harus di tegakkan!" Ujar Luhan tak terima, mendengar adanya sinyal-sinyal pembelaan.

Sementara dua anak lain, Zelo dan Sehun hanya melototkan matanya. Hah, berurusan dengan ketua komisi kedisiplinan memang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, kasihani mereka!" Ucap Suho lagi.

Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang sebenarnya ia cukup segan dengan wakil ketua osis ini.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Luhan sunbae..."

Suara orang asing menyapa Luhan kembali. Memecahkan keheningan sementara yang ditimbulkan Luhan-Zelo-Suho-Sehun, hmm.. -_-

Luhan menoleh, 'apalagi ini' batinnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sunbae di panggil Wakil Kesiswaan! Segera!" lapornya.

Luhan memutar matanya, ahh menganggu saja.

"Baik-baik, tunggu sebentar."

Luhan menatap dua tersangka yang berkasus dengannya, ia iba juga melihat keadaan dua hoobaenya ini, sudahlah kedinginan, dan bibir mereka menggalatuk merdu. Duuhh... kemana jiwa-jiwa kejam Luhan sebelumnya?

"Okay, temui aku besok di belakang asrama putra jam 3 sore. Jangan terlambat!" Seru Luhan final kemudian meninggalkan dua mahkluk yang tampak mengelus dada. Owh, setidaknya mereka lolos dari jeratan hukuman membersihkan toilet namja, ugh.

"Ne, gomawo Sunbae''.

.

.

Sehun akhirnya dapat memasuki kawasan Aula meski dengan keadaan baju yang masih basah. Bibirnya pucat, kulit yang sudah putih semakin putih seperti tak bernyawa. Inginnya sih ganti baju. Tapi, siapa yang mau memberinya baju? Kalau Zelo mah enak, hyungnya Jung DaeHyun memberikan jaketnya tadi.

Ya, jadi meranalah Sehun. menikmati tetes air yang membasahi kemeja dan sweater tipisnya. Satu-satunya cara yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun..." Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Jongin..." Sehun terkejut, awalnya dia tidak memercayai bahwa itu adalah suara Jongin. Habisnya, dia kan sedang mengikuti perlombaan music untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keadaan Oh Sehun, sangat menggoda.

"Hyaa.. kau melihat apa?" Teriak Sehun sedikit keras, sambil memegangi dadanya layaknya anak gadis akan diperkosa oleh Om-Om mesum.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah konyol membuat Jongin menahan tawa. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Astaga... sudah tahu basah kenapa tidak ganti baju? Kau terlalu nekat berlari dari asrama kemari tanpa payung di hujanderas seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin, pertanyaan menyebalkan bagi Sehun. yeah, dirinya baru sadar jika ia memang bodoh. Tapi, ia kan terpaksa, lagian ini ide Zelo juga kan? Terus daripada dapat hukuman dari Luhan Sunbae? Eh, pada akhirnya ia juga dapat juga pun, ugh menyebalkan.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Jongin menarik tangannya. Dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Yang jelas di luar area aula. Oh sekedar info kebetulan di samping aula adalah bangunan kelas dan saling berhubungan (membentuk seperti lorong-lorong).

Mereka sampai di locker Jongin. Dan Sehun semakin menyadari kebodohannya. Untuk tidak meninggalkan baju di Lockernya sendiri. Dia hanya meletakkan buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal di sana, supaya tidak berat membawanya ke asrama.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sehun di sela kegiatan Jongin mengambil baju di Lockernya.

"Sore tadi" Jawab Jongin singkat. Dan satu baju kemeja telah berada di tangannya kemudian.

"Ini, ganti bajumu! Aku hanya meninggalkan kemeja ini!" Jongin menyodorkan baju bermotif kotak-kotak navy blue itu ke arah Sehun.

"Dimana?"

"Maksudmu kau berganti baju dimana? Di sini terus dimana lagi? Kau mau menyebrangi hujan lagi untuk pergi ke toilet?" Jongin berujar sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. Kedinginan mungkin.

"Jika ada yang lewat bagaimana?"

Dan daripada mendengar oceh panjang kekasih kelewat putihnya itu. Jongin kembali menyeret Sehun ke kelas, kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Cepat buka bajumu! Kau akan demam jika tetap berpakaian seperti ini? memangnya kau tidak kedinginan, eoh?" Komentar Jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya diam dan merengut, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya yang basah. Tinggal menyingkirkannya dari tubuh Sehun. Sementara, kemeja yang akan di pakai Sehun masih berada di tangan Jongin. Membuat Sehun terpaksa memanggil pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Jongin berbalik arah. Dan sialnya –atau beruntungnya, ia tengah mendapati Sehun dengan keadaan yang menggiurkan. Kulit putih pucat Sehun terlihat jelas, lampu kelas mereka cukup terang untuk memperlihatkannya. Jujur saja, awalnya Jongin tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun. Tapi, setelah ini ia tak tahu masih bisa mengendalikan hormonnya atau tidak.

Belum lagi, bibir mungil Sehun yang terlihat bergetar kedinginan. Dan wajah polosnya yang ugh.

"Oh Sehun..." Kai mengucapkan nama Sehun dengan nada berat, Sehun di buat merinding olehnya.

"Wae?... Mana bajunya?" Sehun berusaha menjangkau tangan Jongin yang memegang kemeja navy blue itu. Namun dengan cekatan Jongin malah menaikkannya ke atas.

"Hyaa... aku mau mati kedinginan! Mana bajunya, jangan main-main Jongin!" Gertak Sehun sedikit emosi.

Jongin menyeringai, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Jongin menarik pinggang ramping Sehun. mendekatkan bibir kisablenya dengan bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun berusaha berontak, namun Jongin tetap keukeuh memenjarakan Oh Sehun dalam dekapannya. Tangan Sehun juga sudah memukul—mukul dada Jongin. Agar pemuda Tan itu sadar dengan tindakannya. Yang dirasa Sehun melebihi batas wajar berciuman.

"Eughh..." Tanpa sadar Sehun mendesah di sela-sela kegiatan intim mereka. Sehun merasakan bibir Jongin tersenyum setelahnya. Lalu, lidah Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eummmph.."

Posisi Sehun semakin terpojok di balik pintu. Dinding sebagai tempat menyandar punggungnya sama sekali tak membantu.

Sehun kehabisan napas. Namun, Jongin malah bersemangat. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Tangan Sehun di genggam Jongin dan di arahkan ke tengkuknya.

"Hhhpphh... Lelllpppassh..." Sehun lagi-lagi berontak.

"Brruukk.." Jongin semakin kuat mendorong punggung Sehun ke dinding. Mengkode pada kekasih berkulit '_paleskin_' itu agar menurut saja.

Sehun melemas. Akhirnya ia membiarkan Jongin, menciuminya dengan, eww brutal. Sesekali Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka untuk mengambil napas. Mata Sehun hanya terpejam. Terbawa friksi aneh menggelitik akibat ulah Jongin.

Ciuman Jongin turun ke leher namja manis itu. Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin. Jujur, sejauh ini ia belum pernah melakukan _French Kiss_ apalagi ciuman sampai turun ke leher. Sehun hanya pasrah. Tubuhnya juga sudah terbawa arus kenikmatan yang di ciptakan Jongin.

"Hhh.. Jonghh... Lep-Leppashh... sesak!" Ujar Sehun. Tangannya mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Jongin. Sehun dalam posisi mendongak. Sementar Jongin sedang mengerjai area lehernya.

"Jonnggginnh..." sekali lagi Sehun merintih. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal selanjutnya.

Jongin akhirnya melepas ciumannya juga.

Sehun terengah-engah dengan punggung bersandar di dinding. Dengan muka memerah dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Walau tanpa baju di cuaca hujan dan dingin seperti ini. tubuh Sehun panas.

Bayang-bayang Jongin yang menciumnya tadi masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Dan Ingatkan Sehun untuk membunuh keksih mesumnya itu jika ia sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali.

Jongin mengambil kemeja navy blue yang ia letakkan di lantai. Kemudian memasangkannya ke pada Sehun "Mianhae.. aku kelewatan ya menciummu?" Tanya sambil mengancingkan kemeja Sehun dari bawah ke atas.

Sehun mendecih, menampik tangan Jongin yang akan menggrepe bagian bawahnya. "Bodoh... kupikir kau akan memperkosaku!" Ucap Sehun sedikit emosi.

Jongin terkekeh, "Ya, mungkin kapan-kapan."

"Buugh..Dasar idiot..." Sehun menendang kuat tulang kering Jongin.

Yang langsung mendapat jeritan 'Aww,, kau menendang terlalu kuat, bagaimana jika aku lumpuh? Kau mau dapat suami lumpuh?' satu lagi selain Mesum Jongin itu sedikit rempong dan banyak bicara jika bersama Sehun. ck.

.sEnd.

**Note : oh ya, untuk FF 'Who is the smartest' serius nih minta lanjut? Sebenarnya udah saya ketik bahkan sampai 2-3 chapter, tidak saya post karena awal desember kemarin ujian, u.u #semoganilairaporsayagakturun, selain itu sepertinya pemikiran kita mengenai kelanjutannya berbeda. Tapi, tetap akan saya lnjut dan publish secepatnya. Harapan saya, please hargai usaha saya membuat fic itu meski alurnya mungkin gak seperti yang kalian misalnya nanti gak suka sama lanjutannya boleh koment dan boleh meninggalkan fic itu. kita fair aja. Sorry, kepanjangan. Thankseu before!**


End file.
